In an industrial manufacturing facility, large-scale hardware, such as a missile weighing 8,000 pounds or more and extending approximately 24 feet long or, is assembled on stationary assembly work stations. When appropriate, the large-scale hardware is moved from one assembly location in an industrial facility to another assembly location. For the move, the large-scale hardware may be enclosed in a canister (also referred to as “encanistered”), and then manual labor, involving several people performing a critical lift via hoist, is used to transfer the canister to a wheeled-cart. Other examples of large-scale hardware include the canister, and a missile subassembly. The manual labor of 6-8 people is used to push the carted canister to a different area within a factory. The manual labor of 4 people is used to push a carted subassembly to a different area within the factory.